Future Mr. Satan
Future Mr. Satan is an alternate timeline version of Mr. Satan that appears in the video game Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai Another Road. Background While all of the Z Fighters and Future Babidi are all on New Namek fighting in a fierce deadly battle. Future Mr. Satan is on Earth who is running away falls on the ground due to a pebble being on the ground. Future Mr. Satan then meets Future Majin Buu, and gives him the pebble for a present. Then, they start playing together, however Future Dabura sees Future Buu playing with Future Mr. Satan and launches an angry attack at Future Mr. Satan. This causes Future Majin Buu to become more enraged and outraged than he has ever been, as his mists coalesced and forms a new type of Buu. The new, thin Buu turns the tables and the fat Buu ends up turned into chocolate. The thin Buu eats him, and he changes into a new and far more powerful form, Future Super Buu. Later on, while Future Babidi is attempting to have his wish granted by Shenron, he is however cut off by Future Mr. Satan who wishes to become the most popular guy in the universe, this is to stop Future Babidi's evil plan. Enraged at having his wish stolen, Future Babidi angrily lashes out at Future Mr. Satan, but Future Super Buu takes the blow instead, while leaving him near death. Future Babidi desperately tries to revive Future Super Buu but once he is revived, Future Super Buu eats Future Babidi for his treachery. Upon gaining Future Babidi's power, Future Super Buu changes form and achieves his pure form, Future Kid Buu. While not appearing physically in person, Mr. Satan happily asks Future Trunks if his future self saved the world in the Future timeline during the "Future" Trunks Saga. It is unknown if he was killed by the two Androids, Black Goku, Infinite Zamasu, or when Future Zeno erased the timeline for good. Personality He acts exactly like his present day timeline counterpart. Appearance He looks exactly like his present day timeline counterpart. But he has half of his hair. Abilities Video Games Future Mr. Satan appears in the following video game: *Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai Another Road Quotes *"YES! I know wishing to become an intergalactic superstar might seem a bit weird and a little, you know... selfish, but it was to stop your evil. And honestly, I'm kinda excited about it!". *Are you okay? *Don't kill anyone anymore okay Buu Relationships 'Videl' It's unknown if his daughter is alive in this timeline. 'Future Majin Buu' He gets along with him very well. 'Future Z Fighters' He is really afraid of them. 'Future Babidi' He doesn't like him at all. 'Future Dabura' He probably doesn't get along with him. 'Future Super Buu' He doesn't like him either. 'Future Kid Buu' He doesn't like him. 'Future Mercenary Tao' He really doesn't like him. Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Future Mother' *'Unnamed Future Father' *'Future Miguel' (Wife) *'Videl' (Daughter) *'Future Majin Buu' (Best friend) *'Mr. Satan' (Alternate Timeline Counterpart) Trivia *He only appears in the DBZ video games. *Technically, Future Mr. Satan is the intergalactic superstar. *His appearance looks very similar to his present day timeline counterpart, in the non manga anime series DBGT. *??? Voice Actors *'Japanese' : the late Daisuke Gori *'English' : Chris Rager all information on Future Mr. Satan came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Future_Mr._Satan Gallery Future-Hercule.jpg|Future Satan meets Future Buu Category:Characters Category:Males